1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system for downloading fixed-image/text drawing data and body-text drawing data from a host apparatus to an image forming apparatus and forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an image forming system has been known wherein to form an image in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, fixed-image data containing such as a logotype printed on each page of paper, and text drawing data of data of font not included as standard in the printer are downloaded from a host apparatus such as a personal computer to the printer and are once stored in printer memory and an image is formed using the data stored in the printer memory. (see Japanese Patent No. 3400844)
The fixed-image data downloaded from a personal computer to a printer is usually implemented as image data (bit map data) however, to decrease the amount of the fixed-image data, there is a demand for using not only image data, but also text data.